Never Fall Asleep At Work
by daxy
Summary: There are so many things you can do to the boss when he is asleep at work.


**Summary: You can do so many things to the boss when he is asleep at work.**

Eric and Ryan grinned widely as they looked down at their sleeping boss. Once again, Horatio had worked way too much and too late, and fallen asleep at his desk. It had happened before, but unlike other times. Alexx wasn't around to wake Horatio up and force him to go home. The only one stopping the boys from having fun, while Horatio was asleep, was Calleigh. And she wasn't around either. Not yet anyway.

"So what should we do?" Ryan asked.

"Um, well, H isn't snoring so we can't put party horns in his nostrils." Eric said.

Ryan chuckled and looked at Eric.

"You've ever actually done that?" He asked.

"Yes, on my father. All the time." Eric shrugged, "How about we… give him a makeover?"

Ryan turned white as a sheet. He liked the idea of being able to do anything to Horatio, but he also knew that Horatio would kill him once he woke up.

"Come on, Ryan, it will be. Just a little make up. Not something big." Eric grinned, "We can give him a Mohawk."

"Let's ask Natalia if she has some hair gel and hairspray." Ryan smirked and left the office to find Natalia.

Horatio mumbled something and turned his head around. However, he remained sleeping. Eric fought hard not to laugh.

Ryan returned with Natalia a moment later. Natalia sighed and moved to gently shake Horatio's shoulder, to wake him up. Eric grabbed her hand.

"No! Are you crazy?" He said, "Don't wake him up."

"Eric, I can't let you do anything to poor Horatio. Not when he is asleep." Natalia said.

"Then just give us the hair gel and hairspray and leave." Eric smirked, "Ryan and I are going to have some fun."

Natalia sighed and shook her head. She told the boys, that she wouldn't give them her hair products. Because she wasn't going to participate in their mischief.

"Fine then." Eric sighed and watched Natalia leave, satisfied.

"Are we giving up?" Ryan asked.

"No, we'll just talk to Valera." Eric smirked.

Eric and Ryan went in search of Valera, who was very tired and had just arrived at the lab. She sat down by the break room table and sipped her coffee. She hated Monday mornings.

"Valera, how are you today?" Eric asked as he sat down next to her.

Ryan grinned and sat down on the other side.

"What do you want?" Valera asked.

"We want to borrow your hair gel and hairspray, if you have any." Ryan smiled.

"What for?" Valera asked.

"Ryan wants to test some new stuff with his hair. I'm going to be a good friend and help him." Eric grinned, and Ryan nodded.

Valera yawned and handed them the keys to her locker. Eric and Ryan smirked evilly, and rushed to the locker room. Once there, they waited for Tara to leave before opening Valera's locker. Ryan kept watch at the door, in case someone showed up, while Eric sneaked around all the lockers until he found the right one.

"Holy, whoa!" Eric exclaimed as he opened Valera's locker.

Ryan thought something had happened and rushed to Eric. They both stared at Valera's locker. There were thousands of different hair products in it. And the whole inside of the door was covered with photos of Valera and her brother, Valera and Calleigh and Natalia. There was even a photo of everyone in the lab. And a small mirror among all the photos.

"Wow, this is worse then a teenage girl room." Ryan said.

"What do you know about that?" Eric asked.

"I had a girlfriend in my teens, Eric."

"Only one?" Eric asked, smirking.

Ryan rolled his eyes, and picked out a hair gel.

"Extra strong." He read, "Sounds good."

Eric shrugged and picked out a hairspray.

"Extra Extra Strong." He smirked, "Even better. Though we'll use both."

Ryan smirked and left the locker room with Eric. As they sneaked back to Horatio's office, they bumped in to Calleigh in the hallway. They quickly hid the hair products behind their backs.

"Hey Calleigh, good morning. How are you today?" Eric asked.

"Yes, how are you? You look very lovely today by the way." Ryan grinned.

Calleigh eyed the boys suspiciously. She knew that they were up to something. Eric and Ryan just smiled at her and tried to pretend as if they had nothing going on.

"What are you guys up to?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ryan shrugged.

Calleigh stepped closer to Ryan and looked into his eyes. Ryan looked right back, trying not to show anything with his eyes. Calleigh did the same on Eric and then just observed the boys for a while.

"Alright, do I need to call Tara and have her threat you with a knife, or are you going to tell me what you have on your minds freely?" Calleigh asked.

"Cal, we have no idea what you're talking about." Eric sighed, pretending to be annoyed.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." Ryan and Eric smiled.

Calleigh apparently decided to trust the boys and walked past them. Eric and Ryan sighed in relief and rushed towards Horatio's office. He was still asleep. Eric poured hair gel in his hands and started to carefully, make give Horatio a Mohawk. Eric did a Mohawk from the forehead to the neck. Ryan then sprayed some hairspray on it, to make it extra strong. Eric and Ryan laughed quietly at their masterpiece and snapped a picture.

"What now?" Ryan asked.

"Now we wait for H to wake up." Eric smirked.

**-I-**

Almost two hours later, Horatio still hadn't woken up. Eric and Ryan were getting tired of waiting, and also getting quite bored. The team had no cases to work with, so all they could do was to catch up on some paperwork. Eric had found it surprising that no one had checked on Horatio. He had expected Natalia to wake him, or Calleigh to give him a call to find out where he was. However, no one had been in the office after Eric and Ryan.

"We have to do something more." Ryan sighed as he joined Eric in his lab.

"Like what?" Eric asked.

"More makeup." Ryan shrugged.

"Something more." Eric sighed.

"Shaving cream in his hands. When Horatio wakes up, he will most likely touch his face or something." Ryan smirked.

"I like it." Eric grinned, "You're evil, Wolfe."

"Not as evil as you."

Eric stuck his tongue out at Ryan. Ryan just grinned.

"Alright, let's do what we said." Eric smirked.

Once again, Ryan and Eric sneaked towards the locker room. Eric hadn't returned Valera's key yet, and the boys were sure they would find make up in her locker. As for the shaving cream, Ryan would just drive home quickly and use his own. He lived so close to the lab anyway. While Eric found the right make up for Horatio, Ryan ran home to get the shaving cream. While Eric was searching through Valera's locker. Tara suddenly appeared by his side.

"What are ya doing?" She asked, and smirked as Eric almost jumped out of his own skin in fear.

"Jesus, say something when you show up." Eric sighed.

"I did." Tara teased.

Eric sighed. He was looking for some lip-gloss and mascara. Did he feel guilty for doing what he did to H? A little bit, but he knew that Horatio would get over it. And hey! It wasn't everyday that Eric got the chance to tease Horatio Caine. He just had to take the chance now.

"What are you looking for?" Tara asked.

"Lip gloss and mascara." Eric said, "Want to help?"

"Since when did you start being interested in make up?" Tara asked.

"Ryan has a secret, and I'm helping him… coming out with his secret." Eric grinned.

Tara raised an eyebrow at Eric, who avoided eye contact. Eric finally found some perfect lip-gloss. Extra red. And the right mascara, blue mascara.

"Are these really Ryan's colors?" Tara asked.

"No, not really. But it doesn't matter."

"Okay, so why search through Valera's locker?"

"She has the most make up of all the women here." Eric shrugged and left the locker room.

Tara shrugged and shook her head. Sometimes she thought Eric and Ryan were mad. But she kind of enjoyed watching them put up pranks. But if she had known who the victim of their pranks was, she would have stopped them.

Eric met Ryan outside Horatio's office. They carefully peeked inside. Horatio was still asleep.

"Does he ever wake up?" Ryan asked.

"He must be very tired." Eric shrugged and entered the office.

Carefully he applied the lip-gloss and mascara. While Ryan put shaving cream in Horatio's hands. Horatio mumbled something and almost woke up. Eric and Ryan sneaked outside and closed the door.

Only two minutes later. Eric and Ryan heard movement inside the office. Somebody cursed loudly and opened the door, with shaving cream in his face. Ryan and Eric, who had been sitting outside the office the whole time, looked innocently at Horatio.

"Very funny, you guys." Horatio growled and walked towards the men's room.

Eric and Ryan almost died of laughter as Horatio walked through the lab, with his new makeover. The lab techs noticed one after the other how Horatio looked, and laughed. Horatio looked confused at all of them. Suddenly he bumped into Calleigh. Calleigh's eyes widened as the looked at her boss.

"Um, Horatio…"

"Calleigh, I fell asleep at my desk. Why did no one wake me up?" Horatio asked, he was still tired, but he couldn't sleep anymore. He had to do something.

"I thought… you were…" Calleigh giggled, "Sick…"

"Cal, what's so funny?" Horatio asked.

"Um… cool hair." Calleigh grinned and walked past Horatio in search of Eric and Ryan.

Horatio turned white as a sheet and rushed towards the men's room. Calleigh found Eric and Ryan laughing outside Horatio's office. She slapped them playfully.

"You guys are so mean! Horatio is going to kill you." She chuckled, "But it was also so funny!"

Moments later a male scream was heard from the men's room. Eric, Ryan and Calleigh rushed there. Eric and Ryan suddenly feared that they had gone too far. Frank met them outside the men's room.

"Horatio, open the door!" He said, "What's going on?"

"Frank, He's not going to open." Calleigh said, "The boys did awful pranks to him."

"What sort of pranks?" Frank asked.

"We gave him a Mohawk, mascara, lip gloss and put shaving cream in his hands." Eric chuckled, "He looked so funny."

"You guys are going to regret this!" Horatio yelled from inside the men's room.

Eric and Ryan swallowed hard and backed away. Calleigh grabbed their arms and held on to them.

"You're not going anywhere." She growled.

"Did you snap a picture?" Frank asked.

Eric smirked and nodded. Frank chuckled.

"Alright, H let me in." He said.

"Go away. I will come out, when I look like a normal person again." Horatio said.

Everybody shrugged and left. It was a bad idea to piss Horatio off anymore. The team didn't see Horatio for almost two hours. Since he had decided to hide in the locker room showers for a while, and then in his office. After two hours, he simply gave them an assignment and then went hiding again. Making many phone calls.

"We should apologize." Ryan said, glancing up at the office.

Eric nodded and walked towards the office. Horatio had now been hiding the entire day. The shift was almost over and he would have to go home at some point. Eric knocked on the door and entered.

"H, we're sorry." He said.

"We?" Horatio asked.

Eric looked behind him and couldn't find Ryan.

"Ryan and I." Eric said, "Wherever he is."

"Apology might be accepted… later." Horatio said, trying not to smirk.

Horatio had planned his revenge all day, by calling around to different family member to Ryan and Eric. Eric nodded and left the office. He found Ryan in the reception staring at a big screen.

"Did you chicken out, Wolfe?" Eric asked.

Ryan pointed at a large TV screen on the wall, were several different photos of Ryan and Eric were being shown. It was photos of the boys as kids. Ryan was wearing women's clothing and had make up in his face; on another photo, he was hugging a cat way too hard. On a third photo, he had white color in his entire face. There were also photos of Eric wearing very tight clothes in his teens, with the playboy logo on a shirt. Eric gaped at the photos, just like Ryan. Lab techs started to gather around them, laughing at the photos. Calleigh, Natalia and Tara were almost doubled over from laughing so hard. On a second photo Eric was wearing Spiderman shorts and a pink hat, jumping around on a beach, he had been 16 by the time the photo had been taken. The third photo was just a few years old, and Eric was wearing his sister's wedding gown and singing karaoke. He had been so drunk at the time.

"Oh my god!" Ryan suddenly exclaimed, as a photo of him with large earring was shown.

Horatio approached the boys and smirked.

"Payback is a bitch." He smirked, "These photos will be on display for two weeks. And if you boys don't behave during these two weeks, I will make large copies of them and put them up all over Miami."

"We understand." Ryan and Eric said.

"Oh, and you also got dumpster diving duty for a month." Horatio smirked and went home.

_**THE END!**_

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
